Luna=Luna/Luna=Luna (Canon)
Luna=Luna is a "planet" found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Luna=Luna is not really a planet, but rather two rogue moons orbiting each other. They share a very close orbit with each other, to the point that it is currently unknown how they have not collided. Interestingly, the surfaces of the two moons do not share the same color, possibly indicating that they might have different compositions. Luna=Luna appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as the Twin Moons, a grouping it does not share with another planet. ''Inhabitants'' The inhabitants of the twin moons are odd, as they are shaped like a toy rocket. Colored a pale yellow with purple features, they sport two short legs, one eye, and what appear to be natural boosters, with which they use to jump between the moons they inhabit. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Luna=Luna, the player must fuse 1500 Fire, 1500 Soil, 1500 Iron, 100 Zap 100 Herb, and 100 Dark Meteos and 2 Rare Meteos of Soul together in the Fusion Room. Luna=Luna's Sound Set, The Scratch Show, is fused with 50 Dark Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' Luna=Luna boasts an equal balance of Fire, Zap, Herb, Soil, and Iron Meteos, with a hidden amount of Dark as well. Rare Meteos of Soul can occasionally drop here. ''Usage'' Luna=Luna, being a pair of moons, has rather low gravity. Stacks have low ignition strength, but push through falling Meteos without losing any speed, and a screen-wide stack can usually get off of the screen within about five or six consecutive launches (assuming only three-Meteo-ignitions are made; making bigger ignitions will get stacks off of the screen much faster). Landed stacks take sligtly shorter than average to revert, and the amount of falling Meteos is actually about average; it just appears as more due to how slowly they fall down. Flicking Meteos onto already launched stacks do not boost the stack at all. Though these qualities make Luna=Luna relatively accessible, using it in battle is another story, requiring practice before its potential can show. Luna=Luna has a strange set of physics, in relation to how Burnt Meteos work. Though they crash down at remarkable speeds, they won't stop or slow down stacks unless there are a lot of them. They also will, rather than bringing them down with them, "sit" on top of falling Meteos and ride them down to the bottom, sometimes ending up with a full column of Burnt Meteos arriving by surprise atop a single falling one, which can make surviving against a skilled player or AI difficult. Luna=Luna's Meteo drop rates also increase alarmingly as the match goes on, which can prove overwhelming for the uninitiated. Careful use of the Speeder is needed to use it effectively. When Luna=Luna is used properly, however, it is a truly deadly threat to any planet not prepared to fend off its enormous attacks. Luna=Luna's awkward gravity and physics play to its hand in the long run; exploitation of the Speeder and Luna=Luna's stack physics allow a screen-wide stack to collect hundreds of Meteos in its way to the top of the screen without struggle, and the process can be repeated several times, depending on what ignitions were used to form the stack. This allows huge attacks to be sent over and over to opposing planets, allowing it to make short work of planets incapable of defending, or players unable to move quick enough. However, Luna=Luna is just a susceptible to these tactics; a screen full of Burnt Meteos is almost always a death sentence. Meteos Wars Data Luna=Luna returned in Meteos Wars, as an unlockable planet. To unlock it, like almost all other unlockable planets, it needs to be defeated as the Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Luna=Luna's dominant Meteos frequency is Glow, followed by about halved, equal frequencies of Dark, Soil, Fire and Zap. Luna=Luna was otherwise left mostly untouched between its original appearance and its appearance in Meteos Wars. It still retains its high attacking strength and slow speed, though is made more accessible by its modified frequencies. Its new Planet Impact, Armageddon, allows it to add a bit of extra punch to its attacks, though it otherwise functions about the same. Though it has an unlockable accessory, which can be obtained by launching a total of 100,000 Meteos. Gallery Block Designs CombinedL-L.png|Luna=Luna's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Layazero. Backgrounds Meteos_-_LunaLuna.jpg|A depiction of the surface of one of the moons, with the other visible behind it, via Meteos. Gameplay Meteos Wars - Mission Mode 2-3 - Luna=Luna|Luna=Luna in Meteos Wars. Trivia *On the Planet Registry screen, the visible Meteos frequencies Luna=Luna has are shared with Cavious. *The leftmost Luna=Lunarian during gameplay in Meteos DS, present on the top screen, will fly off of the screen during one of its animations. Category:Canon Planet Pages